herofandomcom-20200223-history
Might Guy
'Might Guy '''is one of the main supporting characters in the ''Naruto ''anime/manga series and the ''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations ''anime/manga series. He is the sensei of team Guy which consists of him, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. Guy has also been seen many times hanging out with Naruto teaching him some things or training with him. Like many others in the Leaf Village, Guy is a jonin. His jutsus consist of Hirudora, Leaf Hurricane and other jutsus that Lee has learned from him. He was known to be quite an eccentric but comical sensei sometimes. He is the eternal rival of the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. After the fourth great shinobi war, Guy's leg was damaged due to the side-effect of the Gate of Death which make beyond healing, he was forced to ended his career as a shinobi and sit on a wheel chair the rest of his life. He was voiced by famous voice actor Skip Stellrecht also voices Gaomon & his digivolution from ''Digimon Data Squad. In Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals, he is voiced by Matthew Mercer also voices Yamato. Background During Guy's early childhood, his performance in the Academy was below average, showing little skill in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Because of this and his admiration for his father, Maito Dai, who was a proficient user of hand-to-hand combat, Guy developed a great passion for taijutsu. Guy would frequently train to impress his father, despite his father being only a genin. On one occasion, Guy became frustrated with his father being mocked and attacked two older ninja, only to end up in the hospital. When Guy began despairing that he might never become a good ninja and remain a genin himself due to his lack of talent, Dai decided to teach Guy the Eight Gates, under the pretence that he should only do so if he was protecting something or someone. Later, during a mission, Guy and his team-mates were attacked by the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and they were saved by Dai, who later died because of opening all the inner gates to protect them and give them enough time to escape. When Guy first took the Chūnin Exams, he was placed in a team with Ebisu and Genma Shiranui. During the second stage of the exams in the Forest of Death, Guy's team came face-to-face with Team Minato. Before Obito, who had taken the lead, could attack them, Guy unceremoniously kicked Obito in the face, inadvertently saving the boy from choking on a sweet. During the third stage of his first Chūnin Exams, Guy faced Obito once again where after trying to give Obito the nice guy pose was met with a thumbs-down. Though Guy defeated Obito, he faced his own loss against Kakashi Hatake in the next round. After losing to Kakashi, Guy began to see Kakashi as his sworn rival. In the anime, Guy first approached Kakashi while he was reading and quickly announced his desire to challenge him. While initially Kakashi was completely indifferent to the overzealous Guy's request, Guy continued to follow Kakashi around and challenge him. Eventually, Kakashi gave in to Guy's request, beating Guy in every challenge, including various forms of marksmanship, taijutsu combat, and even physical comparison. Despite these losses, Guy became only more determined to defeat Kakashi. Seemingly warming up to Guy, he continued to accept Guy's various challenges (including eating contests and Rock, Paper, Scissors), even when training with his team, ultimately giving Kakashi a record of 49 wins and 50 losses. After the events of Kannabi Bridge, Guy was assigned to a mission with Kakashi and Rin. With the situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a scapegoat to allow his comrades to escape but is soon joined by Kakashi. The two shinobi are eventually able to stave off the Iwa-nin until Rin returned with reinforcements. The events of this mission would cause the two to build great trust in one another and a strong friendship despite their civil rivalry. But regardless, Guy still competed regularly with Kakashi. Later, after Minato Namikaze was officially made Fourth Hokage, Kakashi was assigned to recover important documents that would help the delicate transition towards peace between Konoha and Iwa. Fearing Kakashi's mental state after accidentally killing Rin, Minato sent Might Guy and some Anbu as secret backup for Kakashi. This ultimately proved a wise decision as Kakashi soon collapsed in hyperventilation when he engaged an enemy as he prepared his Chidori. Guy quickly intercepted the enemy to save Kakashi and brought his rival back to Konoha to recover. During Nine-Tails' attack on the village, Guy was among the young ninja barred from participating in the defence of the village by Kurenai's father and other older shinobi. In later years, before Guy became a jōnin-sensei, he heard rumours of an Academy student that was determined to become a ninja despite every indication that he couldn't. When this student, Rock Lee, eventually became his own student, Guy became determined to help Lee become a taijutsu master, as Lee did not have the skill to use ninjutsu or genjutsu. Abilities Guy is one of Konoha's most powerful ninja, and a taijutsu master. Despite considering himself a loser as a child, Guy is a very strong ninja, graduating from the Academy at age 7 and becoming a chūnin at age 11. Itachi Uchiha has, on numerous occasions, warned others against underestimating Guy. A warning from such a powerful ninja is an indicator that Guy is an excellent combatant. A testament to his skill as a ninja was him single-handedly defeating the extremely dangerous Akatsuki member, Kisame Hoshigaki. This is later reaffirmed when Kakashi Hatake trusts him to take on the Six-Tails alone during their battle with the reincarnated jinchūriki. Even as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Madara Uchiha acknowledged Guy's capabilities, commenting that he underestimated him. Taijutsu During childhood, Might Guy had a very low talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu, so he focused solely on taijutsu like his father. Maito Dai saw this as an opportunity to teach him his own strengths and weaknesses. This in turn gives Guy a chance to focus on his own "virtues" that other kids of his age cannot do. As an adult, Might Guy is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge, if not skill, in various taijutsu styles and techniques. As noted by Kisame Hoshigaki, it is very rare for one to reach Guy's level of prowess. With his skill, he is able to fight off countless high-level ninja unarmed as demonstrated during Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha and effectively fight bare-handed against and even disarm the extremely skilled swordsman Kisame. Through his "My Rule" philosophy, which also involved a series of extreme and unorthodox training regimes, Guy has gained a strong and enduring body with immense reserves of chakra and stamina by constantly pushing his own limits. This allows him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilise the style known as "Strong Fist" to its full potential. In addition, his intense training has given him such tremendous speed that his movements can seem like he's disappearing to unfocused eyes, and strength capable of easily ploughing a full-grown man through a solid, stone wall with a single hand: accomplishing both feats without the aid of chakra-enhancement. It was even shown in Part I that he was capable of repelling Gaara's sand attack with a single hand. Eight Gates Guy is able to utilise and open all of the Eight Gates — a feat that is difficult for even some of the most talented ninja. His knowledge and understanding of this ability allowed Guy to teach others to access multiple gates. With the sixth and seventh gates he could dispatch someone as powerful as Kisame Hoshigaki with ease and overpower even Madara Uchiha. Once accessing all eight gates, his power is even greater than that Madara Uchiha as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, inflicting severe damage on the Uchiha who compares this power to fighting Hashirama Senju. Because of the potential harm opening the gates can cause the user, Guy has decided that he will only open the gates if it is a life-or-death situation, or he is protecting someone dear to him. However, Guy's extremely intense training routines has allowed him to handle opening the gates for longer periods of time, able to endure the sixth gate with only noticeable exhaustion, as well as resist the after-effects of the seventh gate to continue fighting for a short period. By the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Guy became able to withstand using the seventh gate repeatedly with only momentary exhaustion. His mastery is enough that he is capable of utilising several kinjutsu after opening the gates, making him truly a formidable force on the battlefield. With the first gate, Guy can use the pile-driving Front Lotus and with the third gate, Guy can use the more advanced Reverse Lotus. When opening the sixth gate, Guy can utilise the Morning Peacock, a technique so fast that his hands were set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. When unlocking the seventh gate, he can utilise a one-hit kill technique called Daytime Tiger, which is strong enough to completely overwhelm Madara Uchiha's complete Susanoo and reduce a shinobi as strong as Kisame Hoshigaki to near immobility. Once opening the eighth and final gate, Guy produces a flaming aura of red steam, his blood, emanating from his pores. His speed becomes enough to catch Madara in his Ten-Tails' jinchūriki form off-guard and is able to propel himself through the air with his kicks, creating a pseudo form of flight. With the eighth gate, he is able to use the Evening Elephant, a technique that gives his strikes such force, even consecutively, they can create powerful shockwaves that cannot be dodged and are nearly impossible to block. Bukijutsu Aside from his taijutsu repertoire, Guy is also highly skilled in a variety of weapons styles, having trained Tenten extensively in their respective usages. His personal weapon of choice is the nunchaku, but only resorts to using them when absolutely necessary. His great ferocity and skill with the weapon is enough that he was even a match for a swordsman as unique and deadly as Kisame. Aside from his regular set, Guy keeps a second, special pair of nunchaku with him, called the Sōshūga, with which he could effectively duel with Obito's gunbai and easily smash a large rock into pieces. Other Skills Despite his early shortcomings in ninjutsu and genjutsu, Guy later developed at least capable abilities in the two skills, able to dispel a high-level genjutsu, and summon nin-tortoises like Ningame or (in the anime) a much smaller messenger tortoise to deliver messages. Guy is at least knowledgeable of powerful techniques, recognising and commenting on the Four Red Yang Formation during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Regardless, Guy makes a conscious effort to rely almost exclusively on taijutsu; even using regular disguises instead of the Transformation Technique. In his rivalry with Kakashi, Guy has developed an effective counter against Sharingan-users: by focusing on the positioning of their feet, Guy can both predict the movements of the enemy and negate the Sharingan's necessity of having eye-contact for genjutsu techniques. Currently, Guy is the only ninja who can use this technique, though he has taught the basics of it to Asuma, Kurenai, and also Kakashi. In the anime, it is shown that Might Guy is knowledgeable in herbal remedies, regularly preparing them for Lee to help further his training. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Guy made his début shortly before the start of the Chūnin Exams, stopping Lee from using the Front Lotus on Sasuke Uchiha. He punished Lee for attempting to use a forbidden technique before having an emotional embrace with him, much to Team 7's disgust. He appeared again during the preliminaries to watch his students' matches. He showed anger at Temari's treatment of Tenten after their match, and disappointment with Neji when he tried to kill Hinata Hyūga, having earlier instructed him to not make the match into a vendetta with the Hyūga clan. and Lee.]]Guy then took the role of Lee's coach prior to his match with Gaara, giving him general advice on what to do. During the actual fight, Lee continually found his fighting level to be inadequate in defeating Gaara, and each time Guy gave his consent for Lee to increase the strength of his attacks. When Lee began to run out of options, Guy allowed Lee to open the first five chakra gates in order to defeat Gaara. Although Lee did so, his efforts were unsuccessful, and he was left heavily injured. When Gaara was about to kill Lee, Guy stepped in to stop the match, not willing to allow anything to happen to Lee. As Lee was taken away to be healed, one of the medics informed Guy that the injuries to Lee's body were so severe that he would never be able to fight as a ninja again. Guy was crushed by this prospect, and regretted ever teaching Lee so many dangerous techniques. Invasion of Konoha Arc A month later, when Gaara tried to finish off a hospitalised Lee, Guy once again intervened to save his beloved student. When Lee recuperated to the point of being able to watch other matches, Guy accompanied him to the final round matches, only to be surprised that Neji was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki. He later marvelled at Sasuke's ability to have replicated Lee's base speed from their sole encounter, but noted that it was much more crass than Lee's. When Sasuke unveils the Chidori, it confirms Guy's suspicions as the reason why Kakashi had Sasuke replicate Lee's speed, though he is criticised for what his training did to Lee after Guy tried to criticise Kakashi for the same reason of teaching his student a dangerous technique. When the invasion of Konoha began, Guy wanted at first to aid the Third Hokage, but instead teamed up with Kakashi in repelling the invading forces and protecting the unconscious spectators. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Guy still made clear that he was considering this another challenge against Kakashi over who could take out the most enemy ninja. After Kakashi gives orders to Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Pakkun to go after Sasuke Uchiha, Guy intercepts an Oto-nin and uses him to create a hole in the wall of the arena, effectively giving the genin an exit. He later attended the Third's funeral. Search for Tsunade Arc When Kakashi was about to be defeated by Akatsuki members Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, Guy arrived in time to repel Kisame and save Kakashi. When Guy stated that he had called for back-up, the two left, unwilling to start a war. Guy got Kakashi medical attention, before following the two. When he finally caught up to them, he made an attempt at a sneak attack in order to avoid Itachi's Sharingan. In doing so, he accidentally attacked Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame having already left. After apologising for his mistake, Guy learned that Jiraiya was looking for the talented medical ninja Tsunade, and asked that Jiraiya be sure to find her, in the hopes that she would be able to heal Lee. Before leaving for Konoha with an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha, he gave Naruto his spare green jumpsuit, as a reward for his determination. Jiraiya was, naturally, unsettled by this, but Naruto was ecstatic. Once Tsunade was found, and returned to Konoha, she found that the operation that would heal Lee had a 50% chance of death. Although Lee was reluctant to risk his life, since that would mean he couldn't be a ninja, Guy convinced Lee to go through with the operation, saying that all the work Lee had done meant that he would definitely survive. In the event that Lee did die during the operation, Guy said that he would die too, as he had no point in living if he couldn't help Lee become a great ninja. Lee's operation was a success, and Guy visited him daily until he was ready to start training again. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs In the anime, Guy was the only jōnin to receive a considerable amount of screen time. When Lee's dōjō went unchallenged in one arc, Guy challenged Lee himself disguised as a stranger. Although the disguise was very bad, Lee never caught on that it was actually Guy. In the Third Great Beast Arc, Guy began training a visiting ninja named Yagura. Yagura trapped Guy and Lee in a castle together, and forced them to fight each other through artificial, mute proxies - they figured this out by communicating through Morse code, then broke out by opening the first five gates, the stress of their high-speed attacks causing the constructions to break apart. Later, in the Trap Master Arc, Guy led Konoha's available jōnin to stop a suspected invasion by Takigakure, though in reality the Takigakure forces were just having a training exercise. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Team Guy was assigned by Tsunade as back-up to assist Team 7 in rescuing Gaara. On their way to meet Team 7, Guy again encountered Kisame Hoshigaki, who wanted to take revenge on Guy for hitting him during their last encounter. Guy, however, didn't seem to remember Kisame, which greatly agitated the Akatsuki member. Kisame was strong enough to overcome the entire Team Guy, but when he succeeded in imprisoning Guy's students in respective water prisons and nearly drowned Tenten, Guy opened the sixth chakra gate and used his Morning Peacock to defeat Kisame. As the group examined Kisame's corpse, they found that it was not Kisame, but merely a body double; namely a former Sunagakure ninja called Mukade. Upon reuniting with Team 7 and reaching the Akatsuki hideout, Team Guy was assigned to disable a barrier surrounding the hideout's entrance. Although they completed the task, they were forced to fight clones of themselves, though each member eventually succeeded in defeating their lookalikes. Returning to Team Kakashi, Guy and his students uncover Deidara hiding in the bushes. Confronting the Akatsuki member, who subsequently escapes, the shinobi are forced to run for cover when their opponent seemingly committed suicide. Kakashi, however, was able to warp the blast away using Kamui. After Gaara was rescued, Guy carried Kakashi back to Konoha on his back, because the latter was too exhausted to walk there under his own power due to his overuse of Mangekyō Sharingan. Their students were deeply irritated by the disturbing sight, although Guy didn't seem to notice, and instead had a race with Lee to see who could reach Konoha first. Sasuke and Sai Arc In the anime, he and his team appear in the very beginning of this arc. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, he was seen standing beside Kakashi, mourning Asuma Sarutobi's death. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha began, Team Guy was away on a mission. During a pit-stop on their return home, they noticed a number of birds apparently escaping from the village. They rushed to the village, and found it to be in ruins. They found Hinata Hyūga badly injured, and got her medical attention. After the team finds Hinata, Katsuyu later informs them that Naruto was fighting with the last Pain and Guy insists that he and his team should provide back-up, but Katsuyu mentions that Naruto does not want anyone else to get involved, which angers Guy. They were then later present with the other villagers celebrating Naruto's defeat of Pain. Chikara Arc In the anime, upon receiving news that Kabuto Yakushi is responsible for the massacre in Tonika Village, Tsunade sends Guy, Kakashi, and Shikamaru Nara to assist Team Kakashi. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc The group eventually made it to their destination in the Land of Lightning. Once Guy recovered from his seasickness, he asked Motoi to help them locate Naruto. Motoi took him and Aoba to the Falls of Truth, explaining that Naruto began his training to conquer the Nine-Tails by sparring with his inner-self. Interested in going through the same training, Guy approached the falls. As his "true-self" began to manifest it mocked his ideology of youthfulness, saying that "Old men shouldn't push themselves so hard". What finally emerges was apparently a blowfish, but in reality Kisame Hoshigaki. Guy immediately attacked him, knocking him into the falls. Guy once again could not remember meeting Kisame before. He nevertheless recognised that Kisame was a threat and pursued him as he tried to escape the island. He first had Killer B fling him across the island, and then summoned Ningame mid-flight to provide him a stepping stone. He found Kisame trying to send intel he had gathered to Akatsuki by way of shark. To mask the shark's movement, Kisame created a thousand more, which Guy attempted to stop with the Morning Peacock. When he was unable to stop all of the sharks, Guy was forced to open the Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder in order to match Kisame's Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique with his Daytime Tiger. When the two massive techniques clash, Guy's Daytime Tiger went right through the Great Shark Missile and hit Kisame dead on, erupting into a massive shock wave large and powerful enough to have its after effects be felt some distance away.33 Wood Release stocksGuy watches as Aoba prepares to interrogate Kisame. The Konoha ninja restrained Kisame and tried to gather intel about Akatsuki from him, but he broke free of his bindings and committed suicide to prevent them from interrogating him. Seeing how far Kisame was willing to go for his comrades, Guy gained new respect for his adversary and vowed to always remember him. Hoping that the intel Kisame had would reveal something they examined it, only to be caught in water prisons with sharks. Guy, finally experiencing the side-effects from the seventh gate, was unable to defend himself, but was saved by the others. Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Guy was placed in the Third Division under Kakashi's command. Still suffering from the effects of opening the Seventh Gate, Sakura healed him as a concerned Lee looked on. He recovered by the time the Third Division comes to the aid of the Surprise Attack Division, restraining Gari when they first arrived. When fighting broke out with Akatsuki's reincarnated ninja, Guy teamed up with Lee to defend members of the division from Haku. Prior to returning to the fight, Guy reminded the troops not to lose their resolve when friends die but to turn their death into the life of another. In the anime, after the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist were summoned, Guy told Lee to chase after Pakura, while he went after Gari. Guy later regrouped with the rest of his division to recuperate in a forest, as night fell. In the anime, as the battle resumes the next day, Guy aid Kakashi in battle with Kushimaru Kuriarare and Jinpachi Munashi. Later, he informed Kakashi,after Fuguki Suikazan was sealed, that there were only three reincarnated shinobi left on the battlefield. Upon seeing the new wave of White Zetsu Army forces approaching them, Guy told Kakashi that they should defeat them in one fell swoop while at the same time, Naruto's shadow clone appeared on the battlefield to aid them. Later, Guy's division was attacked by a famous reincarnated taijutsu master named Chen. Exciting at the idea of facing the legendary hero, Guy formally challenged the reincarnated shinobi to battle. The two taijutsu masters initially fought evenly, but Chen's tireless reincarnated body soon overwhelmed Guy. When Rock arrived to aid Guy, both Lee and Chen were surprised to see each other. After hearing the story of how Chen and Lee met, Guy was outraged to hear Chen tried to make Lee quit being a shinobi. While he admitted that Chen's views weren't wrong, it was still Lee's own personal dream. Feeling he had to prove his point once and for all, Chen attacked the teacher and pupil with his Leaf Dragon God. To Chen's surprise, Lee revealed to have learned the weakness of Chen's technique and defeated it. Amazed at how far Lee came solely with taijutsu and the bond that he had with Guy as a teacher, Chen admitted to his own faults with his student, ashamed to have not had more faith in him. Finally letting go of his past pain, Chen broke the summoning contract and returned to the afterlife. After sealing the final Swordsman, Guy and Kakashi made their way to Naruto and B's battlefield in time to stop Tobi from warping Naruto away. Guy uses his Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind technique to force Tobi to become intangible while Kakashi retrieved Naruto. After being talked down to, Guy told Tobi not to underestimate him as he was Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey. He then told Naruto to calm down as his explanation of the situation was jumbled, before destroying the coral covering Naruto's body. As the tailed beasts attacked again, Guy told Kakashi that he wasn't good with faces, and they all looked the same to him before opening the Sixth Gate as he, and Kakashi begin their counter-attack. As Kakashi wondered why the reincarnated opposition weren't using the regular abilities of the Six Paths of Pain, Guy stated that Tobi would most likely know that they had come up with counter measures against these abilities, so he wouldn't waste his time and chakra, having them use it. As their battle with the tailed beasts continued, Guy noticed Naruto in the clutches of Son Gokū's mouth. Alerting Kakashi before springing into action, he was impeded by the the Six-Tails' corrosive gas bearing down on them at one end, and the tailed beast barricading them at the other. Turning back-to-back as Kakashi creates a shadow clone in the Manji Formation, the men entrust their backs to each other as they face the enemy in front of them. As Guy rushed towards the gas he uses the Morning Peacock technique to burn off the gaseous attack and prepared for the next wave of attacks. As Naruto succeeded in releasing Son from Tobi's control, both Kakashi and Guy look on, shocked, as the now fully-transformed jinchūriki bore down on them. As the situation became dire, Guy stated that there was no option but for him to use the Eighth Gate after telling Kakashi that there was no way he would have enough strength to warp away the five Tailed Beast Balls that were aimed at them, but Kakashi also dismissed Guy's suggestion, stating he would die after opening that gate. Both men are rescued, however, by Naruto, entering a new mode and deflecting the attacks. Absorbed into the Nine-Tails' chakra as Naruto transformed, both men watch on as the battle between the beasts ensued. Guy later noted that it looked like a scene from the Destroy All Monsters film. After Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode is cancelled, and the men stand alongside Naruto, facing the opposition, Guy stated that seeing Naruto come so far made him feel old. Somewhat shocked, Kakashi was the one to tell him that their youth wasn't over yet. Guy then stopped Kakashi mid-sentence, saying that he was making him feel even older. He later mobilised alongside Kakashi, Naruto, and B in his full Eight-Tails form preparing to assault Tobi and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Launching his assault after Kakashi and his shadow clone attacked the statue once again, Guy used his Little Toe Attack to crush the statue's foot sending it toppling over and straight into Naruto and B's uppercut attack all the while cheering Naruto on as he mocked Tobi against Kakashi's advisement. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Guy later noted that the statue had been acting weird ever since it swallowed the two objects in its mouth. After Naruto and Kurama switched in order for the beast to explain what was happening, Guy listened on before asking what the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths and the Gold and Silver Brothers had to do with the current situation. After he heard Tobi chide Kakashi, telling him that he spoke too easily which was why he lived a life full of so much regret, Guy asked him who exactly he was but Tobi only responded stating that it wouldn't make any difference because Guy didn't remember faces. When Naruto retorted that dreams were essential, Guy added that even if you never want your youth to end, people had to stop dreaming some time or the other. As the team prepared to attack Tobi directly, Guy noted that the use of feints would be crucial in this battle because of Tobi's abilities. Deciding that it was better to not attack him directly, Guy reaches into his pouch and retrieved his Sōshūga. Providing Naruto with backup, Guy was able to intercept one of Tobi's attacks which forced him to become intangible. Deflecting all of Tobi's attacks Guy was ultimately able to knock the masked man off his feet and send him hurling towards Naruto's Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball. Shocked when Tobi disappeared, Guy tried to reach Naruto when the masked man reappeared but noted that the falling debris was becoming cumbersome. Later regrouping with his comrades, Guy asked them if they were okay before they wondered how they could defeat Tobi. Noticing the small crack in Tobi's mask, Guy alerted Kakashi to the occurrence. Assuming that the crack was as a result of Naruto's last attack, Guy noted this but Kakashi disagreed noting that the crack wasn't concurrent with a punch. Obliging Kakashi's request to test out his hypothesis, Guy climbed aboard Gyūki's hand and is then launched across the battlefield towards Tobi. Confronting the masked man first, Guy uses his Sōshūga them to break the rock in front of him forcing Tobi to phase through them. Using the nunchaku Guy attacks the intangible masked man, provoking Tobi to become intangible and absorb them and as such, susceptible to Naruto's incoming attack. Guy later listened in shock as Kakashi revealed the mechanisms behind Tobi's technique. Telling Kakashi to explain it as simply as possible and based off this, they would readjust their strategy, Guy and the others listened as Kakashi explained the mechanism behind Tobi's warping ability and intangibility. When B questioned why Kakashi's Sharingan was connected to Tobi's dimension, Guy hesitantly turns to Kakashi who questioned Tobi on where he got the eye. Shocked by the answer, Guy is later visibly angered when Tobi chastised Kakashi and shocked once again when Kurama spoke directly to Tobi before Naruto charged at the masked man in his Tailed Beast Mode. Shocked to see Naruto heading out on his own, Guy alerted Kakashi whom he soon realised was lost in deep thought. As he tried to get his comrade to focus, the two watch on as Naruto and B confronted the mask man. When Kakashi finally came around the two men charge at Tobi, with Guy remaining by Kakashi's side as he put his new strategy into action. Alongside Kakashi, Guy who was supporting the latter after he had collapsed, was left completely stunned upon seeing that Tobi is Obito Uchiha. As a shocked Guy and Kakashi question the once masked man, their questions are greeted with indirect answers. Later when Obito attacks Guy and Kakashi, Guys calls out to his comrade who was seemingly frozen in shock. They are later further surprised by the arrival of Madara Uchiha to the battlefield. As the battle waged on, Guy aided Naruto in fighting the legendary Uchiha, and though bloodied and seemingly exhausted, he noted to Gyūki and B that it was because Madara was so strong that made it worth fighting him, which prompts the Eight-Tails to tell him that he should not push himself so hard. As the battle waged on, Guy realised that the Wood Dragon was absorbing Naruto's chakra, but before they could lend their aid, he and the Eight-Tails were bound by Madara and rendered immobile. As Madara was about to deal the finishing blow the attack was intercepted by Naruto. Hearing Naruto's speech to protect his comrades then spurred Guy on to use the Daytime Tiger to attack Madara, which sends the Uchiha flying away from them, prompting the Eight-Tails to acknowledge that Guy wasn't just acting tough. When Kakashi noted that he had resolved to protect Naruto, Guy echoed his sentiments, and when the Wood Release had loosened its hold on Gyūki who was able to break itself and Guy free. As the process is completed and the Ten-Tails is resurrected, Kurama places Guy and Kakashi into his mouth, from which he restores the two shinobi's respective chakra. After Kurama is forced to retreat momentarily to gather more chakra, the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces arrive to their comrade's aid in time to deflect a point blank Tailed Beast Ball fired at their comrades. When Shizune arrived, she immediately began healing Guy who later stood with the rest of the Alliance, prepared to face the opposition. Opening the Fifth Gate, Guy and his student prepare to attack the two Uchiha but are buffeted by the force exerted by the now fully-matured Ten-Tails as it escaped the hole it had seemingly been trapped in. Arriving to where Neji's corpse was, Guy tells a weeping Lee not to cry and that if they remembered Neji and his feelings, then he would live on inside them forever. This is later affirmed by Kakashi and Naruto, despite Obito's attempt to decry that sentiment. After receiving chakra from Naruto, Guy and the other shinobi charged towards the Ten-Tails. Launching Lee towards Madara, their combined effort was enough to sever the Uchiha's connection to the beast and forced them to retreat to the ground. Later as he saw the Four Red Yang Formation erected around the Ten-Tails, Guy informed Lee that the technique was no easy feat and that only shinobi of Kage-calibre were able to erect such a powerful barrier reputed to be stronger than even the Four Violet Flames Formation. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Guy and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. He and the other subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. Gallery Might guy by dattexx-d55qxt1.png naruto-shippuden-guy-wide.jpg|Might Guy from Shippuden Pgn.jpeg|Might Guy from Naruto the Last Guy Naruto-Storm-4-76.jpg guy _by_alakazum-d4e4vdo.jpg Guy's_Eight_Inner_Gates1.jpg Guy's_Eight_Inner_Gates2.jpg|Night Guy! Link Might Guy in Naruto Wiki Navigation Category:Mentor Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Dimwits Category:Neutral Good Category:Rivals Category:Comic Relief Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Casanova Category:One-Man Army Category:Orphans Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Ninjas Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Movie Heroes Category:Extravagant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Archenemy Category:Nurturer Category:Supporters Category:Legacy Category:Martyr Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Retired Category:Outright Category:Crossover Heroes